A Gateway
by FoundAgain
Summary: Some say that a person's eyes are a gateway to their soul." Oneshot


Disclaimer: "Bones" and all of it's wonderful characters belong to Fox. Not me.

A Gateway

Some say that a person's eyes are the gateway to their soul. A gateway to their most personal feelings, their beliefs, their darkest emotions, their biggest secret. Some say that an eye is meant for seeing. Seeing life pass in front of them.

You watch her staring at the skeleton, unaware of your presence, and you wonder how she sees. You know that she comes off as the clinical doctor, but when examining you know that what she sees is a person, not a mess, not just bones, not just another case, not another file, but another story. She's sees another person that she can relate to, another person that she knows so well.

She may not show it, but all these people, these bones, affect her soul. Every one of them gives her new perspective. Every case leaves its mark in a different way.

The murder of a child makes her afraid to have one of her own.

The murder of an adult makes her afraid to build relationships.

The murder of anyone makes her appreciate every day.

You know because you have looked into her soul. Through her eyes. She may come off cold and clinical, but her eyes reveal all.

Still oblivious to your presence, she continues to examine the evidence.

You clear your throat.

She turns and says nothing. Your eyes reach hers. She smiles, so you smile. She grabs her bag, knowing that you need her somewhere else, and starts toward the door. Your hand finds that spot on the small of her back, the one that was formed to create a perfect mold with your hand, and you head out to another scene.

---

At the end of the day, you both head over to the diner. You order pie, she smiles and mentions something about pie, Sweets, and seduction. You remind her that psychology is a soft science.

Eating with her is always the best part of the day. Eating gives an excuse to be silent. You don't bicker, you don't fight. You sit and cherish the time you have together because you know that it could end at anytime.

As you stare into those grayish greenish blueish eyes you see that she likes the time at the diner too. She likes your attempted "seduction", she enjoys the silence, the chance to see into your soul.

And as you both lose yourselves in the moment, you don't notice the waitress, trying to earn her tip. You don't notice your phone, ringing in the background. You don't notice the world, as it moves on without you.

---

You've seen compassion. You've seen regret. You've seen hatred. You've seen love. In her eyes, the world is introduced to you through her perspective. You remember the panic that had shone through those eyes when you were unable to reassure her you'd be okay. You remember how her eyes gleamed with relief after pulling her out of her own hell.

And right now you see the understanding. The look she seldom gives. After many "I don't know what that means" and "Thats illogical"' s she finally understands.

She understands that your eyes are speaking back.

She is now Temperance, and you are Seeley. The facade of Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth disappear for now, only to come out later, when the moment is interrupted. But as you stare into her eyes, and tell her that it will be okay, you see that she understands that you will make that happen for her.

---

And now you sit in her apartment, thinking about how you could have made her day better, when she comes back from the kitchen, making sure the mac n' cheese was not burnt, and sits next to you. You say you're sorry about what happened, and she says she's glad she did it. She is glad that he is now dead.

You say no.

There is no joy in taking a life, Bones.

She continues to argue, but her soul agrees with you. Her eyes shine with a remorse that only a few can understand.

She regrets that the man chose to die, and all she did was provide the death.

She doesn't understand why he did it.

You tell her you don't either.

You tell her you know why she did it. Because you do. She did it to save something that was more important to her than that man.

The next victim's life. Her life. Your life.

Because if you had died, a little part of her would go to.

Just like a part of you that had when she had been buried down there.

Just like when she thought you were dead.

You're connected to each other, you can't help it. Your souls can speak, but only you hear it, and it's this connection, this bond, that only drives you closer together.

And as you both sit there, speaking into each others souls, everything else fades away.


End file.
